<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Survival by mcmazza</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391287">Survival</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcmazza/pseuds/mcmazza'>mcmazza</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fred Weasley Lives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 19:06:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcmazza/pseuds/mcmazza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When looking back, I can’t even remember what spells I had cast.<br/>All I remember is the relief I felt when a hoarse voice cried out.<br/>He was in pain, but at least he wasn’t silent.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Survival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My heart pounded in my chest.<br/>
This couldn’t be happening.<br/>
No. I couldn’t let this happen.<br/>
I couldn’t let him die.<br/>
Not like this.<br/>
For the first time in my life, I simply acted. I didn’t think, I was already casting spells and running to the pile of rubble, hoping that the redhead trapped below was still alive, that I wasn’t too late.<br/>
I got there and levitated a large boulder out of the way, and soon saw a mess of red hair.<br/>
That wasn’t enough though.<br/>
I needed him alive.<br/>
When looking back, I can’t even remember what spells I had cast.<br/>
All I remember is the relief I felt when a hoarse voice cried out.<br/>
He was in pain, but at least he wasn’t silent.<br/>
Every painful moan and scream he let out devastated me and tore through my heart, but I was also thankful for them, because it meant he was alive.<br/>
I don’t think I could manage to survive in a world where Fred Weasley was silent. Where he wasn’t constantly pestering me and laughing at my inability to take my nose out of a book.<br/>
I’d rather join him in death than try to survive in the silent world he’d leave behind.<br/>
“Fuck Granger just knock me out and hide me in a corner or something. Aren’t you supposed to be fighting nose-less and his groupies right now?”<br/>
My eyesight blurred and I fought a smile as I halfheartedly responded, “you’re an idiot Fred Weasley.”<br/>
“How about this for an idiotic idea: you knock me out and place a shield over me, and then go make sure Ronniekins and Harry don’t die.” His breaths were shallow, and his face was scrunched in pain with every word he let out.<br/>
I ignored him as I finally pulled his legs out from under the rest of the rubble, “I’m not leaving you alone with nothing but a shield charm to protect you.”<br/>
He turned to look at his brother (who I admittedly completely forgot about), “Hey Perce, tell Granger you won’t let me die.”<br/>
I shot Percy a glare before turning back to the idiot I was trying to treat, “Percy will stay where he is and cover us as I save your life, and you need to stop telling me to leave you because I can’t fight if I’m worried about you.”<br/>
He wrapped a hand around my wrist, forcing me to stop waving my wand above him, “Love, do you really think I want you to leave? I had a wall fall on me and woke up to find the nerdy bookworm I’ve loved for years saving me from death. I don’t want you to be anywhere but here with me. But I need you to go help my brother and Potter because I can’t ask you to stay with me and let me love you as a mad-man is tearing the world around us to shreds.”<br/>
Tears continued to run down my cheeks as I looked into his eyes, “I need to still be alive when I return, do you understand me? You don’t get to be a romantic prat and then die on me before we even get a chance.”<br/>
He squeezed my wrist slightly tighter, “I promise you that I won’t be dying anytime soon – we’ll have a lot more than just a chance.”<br/>
“For the record, I love you too.” I kissed his forehead, “I’ll send George to you if I see him, okay?”<br/>
He smiled and nodded, trying to appear brave even though I could see the fear in his eyes. “If it makes you feel better having him here watching over me, send a patronus saying that Percy’s said a joke – he’d come running thinking he’s been impiriused or something.”<br/>
I smiled, waving my wand and watched as the silver beaver swam towards the other twin.<br/>
“I’m not THAT pompous!”<br/>
“Mate, you’ve quite literally told as many jokes as I’ve had walls try to kill me.”<br/>
“Keep that up and your brother will try next,” I warned, slowly getting up to rejoin the fight. “I’ll see you soon, okay?”<br/>
“Hey Granger!” He called a few moments later, stopping me as I ran down the hall. “Please be careful - I need you alive too, you know?”<br/>
I winked back, “We’re not dying anytime soon, remember?”<br/>
My heart pounded as I ran.<br/>
He was right – I had to fight.<br/>
I had to fight, so that we’d have a future.<br/>
Simply surviving wasn’t enough anymore.<br/>
It was time to live.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>